Battlestar Galactica: Humanity's death
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Forty years after disappearing, humanity's creations return to finish what they started, their annihalation. Completed. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Cutting off a snake’s head

Humanity's death: A BSG fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't owe the series or its related material. Ron Moore and the others own and work on this incredible series.

Chapter 1: Cutting off a snake's head.

**

* * *

"To all colonial units, Cylon attack underway, this is no drill".**

** Signal transmitted when the Cylons launched the attack.**

* * *

For many millennia, the star system known as Cyrannus was home to a sentient race called humanity. Called the twelve colonies of Kobol, the planets of the Cyrannus system teemed with billions of humans.

Unfortunately, the race had acquired a savage desire of technology and for war and fifty years ago; the technological desire erupted into a horrific nightmare when one of humanity's creations called the Cylons rebelled against them.

The Cylons were a race of robots designed to conduct the worst kind of jobs that humanity has to deal with. As time went on, they became mechanical soldiers that the humans used to wage war on each other. Soon though, they decided to rebel against their human masters with disastrous consequences.

The colonials barely managed to hold their own against the cybernetic monsters and eventually, after ten years of merciless war, the two sides came to a truce. The Cylons left for the stars and eventually became myth and legends. Unfortunately however for the humans on the colonies, the Cylons were busy planning for the next war and finding ways to outmaneuver the weapons humanity used to battle the Cylons to a standstill. Also, most of humanity has forgotten the lessons of pushing themselves recklessly to their technological limits.

That day of reckoning has arrived. When this story is over, nearly all of the human race will die.

**Picon fleet headquarters**

The nerve center of the colonial fleet was located on the planet known as Picon. It is responsible for the coordination of the entire colonial fleet and due to its immense size, it is no easy task. Due to its importance, a large garrison guards it and in the even of trouble, it can call on a monstrous force of 30 battlestars operating near the vicinity. Unfortunately, that made it a prime target in the plans for any aggressor since as the old saying goes, chop off a snake's head and the body will die.

In one of the rooms of the immense building, several admirals and other senior commanders held a meeting to discuss the recent destruction of Armistice station, the outpost established at the end of the first Cylon war to maintain diplomatic relations between the two species. For the last forty years, the colonials had sent a representative there and surprisingly he was the only one in the complex. Not now though as a few days ago, fleet headquarters lost contact with the station and a ship sent out to ascertain its status had also disappeared.

The senior commanders also had an open line to President Adar, the leader of the twelve colonies and he was listening in as they discussed their options. He watched intently before asking, "When's Admiral Nagala supposed to return"?

The senior officer in the room, a vice-admiral replied, "He's not supposed to be back for a while sir". The admiral had just recently embarked on a regular tour of colonial defenses.

Suddenly, a tech officer rushed into the building, his face looking ashen as he took a deep breath, "Sir, one of our Dradis posts has picked up something approaching Picon and the other planets".

Both the Vice Admiral and Adar turned to the frightened officer and the admiral immediately asked, "What is it"?

The officer looked liked he had seen a horrific ghost as he said two words, "It's them".

Despite the fact that they had been preparing and fearing for this very eventuality, everyone left their seats and followed the officer into the main room to see for themselves. When they arrived, the whole room turned silent as the images started to flare up across the screen. They displayed the monstrous grey like ships known as base stars as well as new scimitar shaped Cylon raiders.

Suddenly the images started to flare up and the whole room broke into pandemonium as the systems started to go haywire. President Adar, still on the line asked, "Check out if anything is wrong with the systems". He then turned to the senior officer in the room, "Contact Nagala and tell him to head to the nearest battlestar as soon as possible". One of his aides ran up to him and whispered a few things before Adar turned back to face the admirals in the command center, "Well gentlemen, the day we feared as arrived". They all knew what that meant and it was only due to military training that they manage to control themselves. Adar himself stated, "Our fates rest in your hands today so good luck and good hunting". He then signed off as Picon fleet headquarters sprung into action.

The vice-admiral turned and replied, "Contact all battlestars in the region and tell them to rendezvous at Picon". One of the communications officers went to fulfill the request when suddenly, all screens started to go haywire and chaos ensured. As everyone tried to figure out the problem, the vice-admiral asked, "Did you get the word out"? The officer replied in the affirmative and then all turned to try and deal with the developing crisis.

**Space above Picon. **

Above the now besieged planet, an enormous fleet of huge Cylon basestar ships hovered in a blocking formation as if waiting for any sign of trouble. The huge ships acted as if they were waiting for their prey to appear before they launched a trap and that was quite right.

On the bridge of one of the basestars, two humanoid cylon figures looked out at the stars as they were expecting guests to crash the party. They did not have to wait long as numerous flashes began to appear and once they ceased, the shapes emerged to form monstrous Colonial battlestars, the warships that gave humanity the power to finally defeat the Cylons. The first Cylon figure, a man with dark brown hair, a red jacket, and long dark pants turned to one of the centurions hovering close by and ordered, "Deploy the raiders and exterminate them". The centurion replied, "By your command" and marched off to conduct his duties while the male figure turned to his companion, a cylon with a female form she had blond hair, stunning curves and looks that would drive most regular men insane with desire as said, "You better hope that the information that you received works".

The woman smiled gleefully as she replied, "Don't worry; the doctor's information is 100 accurate". They both turned back to the developing battle.

The battlestars immediately arranged themselves into formation and deployed their new Mark VII Viper fighters. Unlike the old but famous Mark II Vipers of the first Cylon war, these fighters represented the technological pinnacle of the colonies with integrated computer systems to help give its pilot and the fighter its dangerous teeth. The sleek light gray fighters immediately angled to meet their Cylon counterparts as the battle stars headed in to engage the Cylon basestars as they started firing nuclear missiles down on the planet. The sight of the Cylons nuking the planet angered the colonial forces and they roared in at full throttle determined to send the toasters back into the darkness of space and ensure that no other planet suffered the same fate as that of Picon.

Unfortunately, the Cylons came prepared for as the opposing fighters bore in on each other, the front end of the scimitar shaped fighters suddenly turned red as the mono-eyes scanned the Vipers. The red mono-eyes partially blinded the pilots for a few seconds and before they regained their senses, things started to go downhill as their systems underwent the same problems that now plagued the beleaguered command center. The pilots watched in helpless horror as the Raiders suddenly opened their weapons bays and soon waves of missiles filled the sky. Within moments, to the horror of the crews on the battlestars, multiple explosions occurred and virtually the entire Viper fighter force of **thirty** battlestars was exterminated.

The battlestars barely had anytime to react before trouble soon started to plague them as the huge grey spider like ships suddenly turned toward them. Knowing that they needed to retreat now, the commander of the lead battlestar immediately yelled out, "All ships retreat and regroup now". Unfortunately, it was too late as the same problems now began to infect the huge force as systems started to go offline and the battlestars began to lose formation. Some nearly collided with each other as they engines started to short circuit.

The two humanoid Cylon figures watched with smiles as they saw that the colonial force wallowed helplessly in space. The Cylon man said to his companion, "Well congratulations for a successful job".

The female figure replied, "It was easy but I will admit, that I'm going to miss playing with the doctor's head".

The Cylon male replied, "Its only small loss is it". The female smiled in agreement before she turned to one of the Cylon centurions and said, "Signal all forces to commence destruction". The Centurion transmitted the order to the others as the two others turned to watch the unfolding spectacle.

The weapon systems of the base stars suddenly came alive as they started deploying wave after wave of missiles against the huge colonial warships. The Raiders also soon joined in with another fearsome wave of missiles and the space around Picon transformed into a hellish inferno. Scores of battlestars, built with the best that humanity had to offer over a period of fifty years disappeared in an orgy of nuclear explosions. When the fireballs soon died down, all that remained were numerous devastated hulks of the great warships. Some of the great Colonial warships remained intact but were ablaze from stem to stern with people spilling out into the cold vacuum. The rest of the battlestars had their hulls ripped to pieces and parts were already floating down onto the devastated planet. Seeing that there were no more annoyances, the Cylons turned back to pounding the planet with nuclear missiles.

In the devastated command center, a few survivors were running for their lives as the room continued to shake under the bombardment. The only systems still operating were the automated communications systems and they immediately started transmitting to all in the system of the destruction of fleet headquarters and the garrison force of battlestars. Soon, it ceased as the complex erupted in a huge explosion.

Satisfied with the results of the destruction, the Cylon force broke orbit and made FTL jumps to the other eleven planets of the system while the resulting mushroom clouds began to do their deadly work on the survivors. Soon, the entire system and all of humanity would suffer the same fate of Picon.

* * *

Notes: This is my first attempt to write a different fanfic and if there are any problems, then I'm sorry.

I always wondered about what would it have felt like to have seen those horrific scenes and this is my attempt to flesh that out.


	2. Chapter 2: Death of the fleet

Chapter 2: Death of the fleet.

* * *

"**Admiral Nagala is dead, Battlestar _Atlantia_ has been destroyed, so has the _Triton_, the _Solaria_, the _Columbia_, the list goes on". **

**Commander William Adama, Battlestar Galactica. **

**

* * *

Colonial Raptor in space near Virgon.**

The Colonial Raptor flew raced across space as fast as it engines could churn. Onboard, all of the passengers fidgeted in their seats as they tried to gain a clearer picture of what was going. Unfortunately though, the electronic systems had encountered a lot of jamming, especially when the shuttle tried to contact Picon Fleet headquarters.

Its most important passenger, Admiral Nagala looked out at space as he tried to gather his thoughts together. First of all: how the hell did the metal toasters managed to achieve great surprise and more importantly, what was the status of the whole fleet.

The shuttle pilot interrupted his thoughts by yelling out, "Admiral, we're coming onto the _Atlantia_". Nagala took a deep breath as he prepared to assume command of the fleet.

The _Atlantia_ was one of the original twelve battlestars the colonies constructed during the First Cylon War. Although not as famous as the _Galattica_, it acquired its own reputation as well during the first war. Unlike her sister, the _Atlanita_ underwent the same modifications and upgrades the rest of the Colonial fleet received.

As soon as the shuttle docked, the admiral immediately emerged from his seat into the hanger deck of the battlestar where the captain and the command staff of the _Atlantia _awaited. After they exchanged salutes, the admiral immediately got straight to the point, "Any updates since we received that first message"?

The captain of the _Atlantia_ replied back, "All channels right now are filled with confusing chatter but from what we can tell; Picon fleet headquarters has been annihilated along with a good portion of the fleet". An officer came in to whisper to the captain for a moment before the captain turned to Nagala, "We've just received word that a large force of Cylons ships is heading for the area between Virgon and Caprica".

Nagala immediately asked, "How are we arranged here"?

The captain immediately pulled up a virtual screen of the solar system, the units of the colonial fleet and the last known positions of the Cylon fleet. It already showed Picon devastated and the known units of the Cylon fleet spreading out towards the rest of the planets of the Solar System".

He pointed to the _Atlantia's_ location, "The _Solaria_, _Triton_, _Columbia_ and 30 other battlestars are rendezvousing with us while the rest are heading towards the other designated rendezvous points with Admiral Nelena Cain in command of the group near the planet of Scorpion". The captain then added, "The last known location of the closest Cylon force is that it is heading towards Virgon".

Nagala nodded and replied, "Set course immediately and coordinate our actions with the rest of the fleet". As the battlestar group headed towards Virgon, the admiral turned to ask the communications officer, "Any word about Picon"?

The Communications Officer paused for a moment before saying, "A few moments ago, we just stared to receive the automatic beacon". Everyone who heard what had happen known what that meant and the _Atlantia's_ captain immediately spoke their thoughts, "Sir that puts you in command of the fleet as per the command ranking structure".

Nagala immediately nodded and turned back to the communications officer, "Signal all commands that I am taking command of the fleet and the orders are to commence operations under Op Plans One". That meant that all fleet units were to use every means at their disposal to defend the colonies at all costs. With that, the admiral turned to his officers, "Set course for Virgon at maximum burn".

The engines of the fleet roared to maximum power as they raced to defend their homes.

On the bridge, the admiral and the _Atlantia's_ command staff looked over the reports now starting to come in from Picon, which showed heavy losses from the few ships that managed to get out in time. A disconcerting part of the message was that the  
Cylons somehow managed to use some kind of knew electronic jamming that played havoc with the integrated computer systems that the Colonial Fleet now used.

Their thoughts were interrupted by an announcement from one of the air operations officers, "We have reached Virgon and have detected a large force of Cylon basestars orbiting the planet in a blockade formation. That sent warning signals down the spines of everyone and Nagala immediately yelled out the order, "Assume attack formation and launch all Vipers and Raptors".

Throughout the fleet, scores of Vipers and Raptors launched from the hanger bays of the huge colonial warships before assuming formation around the huge force as it headed towards the large force of Cylon basestars hovering over Virgon.

**Cylon fleet above Virgon. **

The two humanoid Cylon models watched as the huge fleet suddenly approached them without fear. The female Cylon admitted, "Well, the doctor did do a very good job with their navigation systems". She then smiled, "Of course, he did so well a job that it is annoyingly easy to keep track of them".

The male Cylon turned and asked, "Would you have wanted them to have a more equal chance of fighting us than in the state they're in right now".

The female Cylon said slyly, "It would have given us much more of a challenge". She then turned to one of the Cylons hidden in the shadows and said, "How go the progress of the other task forces".

One of the hidden forms replied, "They have made contact with our own forces". The Cylon then added, "Also, we've tracked individual units and eliminated them". The Cylon then added, "We may have a problem that one of the human warships may be immune to our attacks". The form then finished, "We should seek it out immediately".

The female Cylon replied, "By your command". She then turned to one of the Centurions and said, "Send out scout patrols to find any remnants and order our fleets to engage the Colonials forces". The robot marched out of the room while the female turned to watch silently as the Colonials forces headed in.

**Battlestar Atlanita. **

Admiral Nagala and the rest of the command staff watched pensively as the Vipers bored in on the Cylons. Other than responding with the launching of the Raiders, the Cylons made no attempt to counter the moves of the Colonial fleet now bearing down on them.

Seeing that there wasn't any trouble yet, the captain of the _Atlantia_ signaled the CAG of the battlestar, "You may fire at will".

The CAG immediately nodded and the two groups of fighters headed towards each other on a collision course. Unfortunately so, the Cylons soon deployed a trick that would be an ironic joke on the entire Colonial fleet for its embracing of new technology over lessons learned in the last war.

When the lead Raiders closed in on them, the front hatch lowered to reveal red mono eyes which instantly scanned the Vipers and Raptors. The pilots immediately blinked their eyes as the red rays moved over them and once they regained their vision, many wished that they hadn't for it displayed that their systems started to short out. The CAG immediately tried to open up and channel and replied, "Repeat, we have lost power".

That was all he managed to get out before the Cylon Raiders suddenly launched hundreds of missiles off into space. He along with many others tried to choke some form of maneuvering out of their now dead fighters but it was hopeless and soon explosions lit up space as the Cylon weapons found their mark. Within a minute, the whole force had been eliminated and the Cylons soon turned to unleash the same punishment on the battlestars.

The scene horrified Nagala and he immediately turned to the _Atlantia's_ communications console and yelled out, "Get the other battlestar groups on the line". Once the line was opened, Nagala immediately asked, the fear evident in his eyes, "How are the others fairing".

Everyone else shared his sentiments and unfortunately, the communications officer's report lowered it down even further when he said, "The other groups are encountering similar problems".

Nagala swore and yelled out, "Signal all groups to scatter now". He then turned to the captain of the _Atlantia_ and replied, "Start warming up the FTL". The captain immediately rushed to do his duty and the bridge descended into chaos. The admiral turned to look at the Dradis screen as if watching a clock ticking down to his own execution.

At first it seemed that they would make it but then the systems on the battlestar started to go out. The captain immediately got onto the line to engineering and yelled out, "Can you find a way to get some power for us".

The other voice on the end of the line replied, "No we can't sir, the controls are locked and every time we try to, it only lasts for a few seconds before we lose power all over again". The captain swore and said to the admiral, "There's nothing that we can do".

Nagala sighed and asked, "Did any of the battlestars get away"? When the captain shook his head, the admiral breathed deeply before saying, "Activate the emergency beacon and send a message to any unit still functioning". When the communications officer nodded, the admiral started to speak, "Repeat, Cylon forces are using electronic attacks to shut down our systems". With the message sent, everyone on the bridge awaited their fate.

As soon as the basetars's sensors confirmed the Colonial battlestars lost power, it transmitted it to the other basetars and within a few seconds, they started to unload a fearsome wave of missiles at the now helpless colonial forces.

What soon resulted was a nightmare to any human that would have survived it as the missiles struck home. Though the battlestars were heavily armored, they could not withstand the damage of hundreds of missiles with some of them being nukes in rapid succession. Soon the armor gave way and one by one, the numerous explosions soon ripped the battlestars apart spilling the crews into the void. Others suffered a somewhat more merciful fate as the nukes incinerated the battlestars.

This very same process repeated itself with the two other task forces near Caprica and Picon as the Cylon forces annihilated the supposedly invincible Colonial fleet with virtually no losses to themselves. It turned into macabre humor as the advancements the Colonial forces undertook in the 40 years between the two wars that now lead it to its very destruction as well as the near annihilation of the human race.

Once the explosions died down, the basestars turned their weapons onto the colonies, adding more to the already ghastly death toll. While that continued, the Cylon humanoid figures took stock of the situation before one of them ordered, "Deploy to the planets to ensure that there are no humans left".

They were busy talking when one of them suddenly shook as if touched by an image. The figure then turned to the others and replied, "It seems that we know the location of the last survivors". He then told them and then the blond Cylon figure replied, "We must destroy them immediately". She turned to a Centurion and ordered, "Dispatch two basestars to Ragnar and destroy them".

The robot walked to carry out its task as the Cylons reveled in the fact that their goal would soon be complete.

_

* * *

Note: As you already know, we all know what happened with Ragnar and the fact that the survivors of the colonies escaped destruction._

Update: I will be adding a chapter that deals with the _Pegasus_ since the battlestar will appear in the show at a future date.


	3. Chapter 3:An unexpected escape

Chapter 3: An unexpected escape.

**Scorpion ship yards:**

In the orbit of Scorpion, lay one of the Colonial fleet's most impressive shipyards. Surrounding the planet were scores of scaffle holdings large enough to hold the newest battlestars such as the _Mercury_ class battlestars. Today though, business at the base was slow and only one battlestar, the _Pegasus_, lay in one of the docks of the base, undergoing repairs and maintenance.

The _Mercury_ class battlestar first began construction some time in the aftermath of the first Cylon war. Discovering that attempting to upgrade the old battlestars took much time, the Colonial military decided to construct a new class of battlestar from the kneel up with the planned technological improvements. Though bearing an outside resemblance to the legendary _Galactica,_ the _Mercury_ class battlestars contained heavier armor, larger aircraft capacity and extra weapons that could fire with a greater accuracy at fast moving targets. Most importantly, they had the latest fire-wall systems designed to deal with the cybernetic attacks the Cylons used on the colonies in the last war.

In the captain's quarters of the _Pegasus_, a female admiral by the name of Admiral Nelena Cain sat at her desk reading through some of the old stories of the first Cylon war. A middle-aged dark haired woman, Cain cut an imposing figure, especially with a face that, if angered, can chill people right down to their bones. She also had a keen mind that worked somewhat well under pressure and if things go her way but if things turned disastrous, it always weighted heavily on her.

She was reading about her days with now Commander William "Husker" Adama when an alarm rang throughout the ship, attracting her attention. Cain immediately walked to one of the consoles and contacted the bridge, "Colonel Tolen, is there something the matter".

Colonel Tolen, an old friend of the admiral, replied from the bridge with a message in his hand and an angry look his face and in a dark tone of voice, "Yes admiral, I know you didn't want to be disturbed but this message was marked priority one". The voice on the other end of the line breathed deeply before replying, "Read it". Tolen took a deep breath before reading its contents, "To all colonial units, Cylon attack underway, this is no drill".

The moment her XO said those words, Cain took a deep breath as she realized that the fear she and other veterans like her, especially Commander Adama dealt with for the past 40 years suddenly became reality. Though having much faith in the new colonial fleet, a small part of her conscience remembered the events of the last war as well as the warnings of William Adama and that persuaded her to issue the following orders, "Recall all crew to action stations, send word to all ships in the area, warm up the Vipers and check **_all_** of our systems to ensure that the toasters won't be able to hack our systems". She immediately put her book back on the bookshelf, pulled up her jacket and headed to the bridge.

In five minutes, she arrived at the bridge where everyone was already at their stations. After the two commanders exchanged salutes, Cain immediately asked, "Any new updates".

Tolen nodded and spoke as he handed a recently decoded message to the admiral. Her eyes widened as the commander updated her, "Picon fleet headquarters has been destroyed and Admiral Nagala is now the commander of the fleet aboard the _Atlantia_". He paused before continuing, "Ma'am, they've issued general order Op Plans One".

Nelena Cain nodded and asked, "Any nearby units in the area"? Tolen then told her that the other battlestars should be arriving soon. She nodded and activated a mike linking her with the rest of the ship as well as the dockyards, "This is Admiral Nelena Cain reporting to all units, this is the day we've prepared for forty years", "If we do our best then we will triumph", "All units prepare for combat".

Scores of Vipers soon poured out from the battlestar and they soon joined with Vipers launching from the base and they soon formed a huge wall. As they waited, the Draidis sensor array soon started to fill with Colonial military signals as more battlestars completed their FTL jumps".

While the reinforcements continued to pour in, Tolen and the communications officers poured over the reports arriving in from the combat zone. The reports soon began to chill them and when Cain read the reports herself, she took a deep breath as she recognized what was going on". The admiral turned to the colonel and asked, "Are you sure that you've checked **_all_** of our systems".

Tolen winced but replied back in a calm tone, "With the limited time we had left, I had all the engineers looking over the systems several times to ensure that there were no holes for the Cylons to exploit. Realizing that she was becoming a bit paranoid, Cain nodded at the statement and returned to observe the operations as the reinforcements formed up.

It came just in time for as the last battlestar arrived, the Dradis system started to fill with new signals and these were Cylons. The huge imposing basestars soon appeared and only a minute passed before the scimitar shaped Cylon raiders starting dropping out of their mother ships by the score before heading towards the battlestars.

Cain immediately yelled out, "All units open fire now, don't let them get close". The colonial fleet battle group and the fixed defenses soon came alive as the enormous rail guns blasted away at the Cylon fighters, more to keep them off than to kill them. Meanwhile, the Vipers hovered _very_ close to their mother ships as they waited and hoped for the best.

Stunned by the surprised and quick defense, the Cylon fighters immediately backed off since the distance was too great for them to use their cybernetic attacks. The basetars had no problems and moving as one, they began to close in.

The battlestars tried to fall back but they barely had any room to maneuver and soon the basestars closed the range to the point that they began to launch their cybernetic attacks against the lead Colonial warships. Eventually they started to lose power and drift, creating obstacles throughout the battlefield. Joining the now disabled battlestars were scores of Raptors and Vipers. Wasting no time, the huge gray ships started launching missiles in every direction, turning the area into an inferno.

The sight stunned Admiral Cain and she immediately knew that the battle was lost. Cursing at the thought of retreat, she yelled out, "Frak, Order every available fighter to land back and activate the FTL drives as soon as possible. The rest of the crew, knowing full well that they had to get out of the battle zone immediately rushed into action as the battle continued to rage and Cain started counting the time as she continued to watch the slaughter unfold.

For the Cylons, it became a simple matter of breaking down doors for with the disabling of each battlestar and a fixed defense battery the colonial fire began to die down. It soon became a race to between the colonial defenders and humanity's children and they were gaining at a devastating rate.

Soon the alarms started to go off on the Pegasus and one of the officers yelled out what everyone feared, "The Cylons are attempting to hack us". He immediately started typing commands and replied, "They've already gotten past four of our firewalls and are about to get through to the last one".

Cain turned angrily to Tolen and asked, "Are all fighters aboard". Tolen nodded as they continued to watch the Dradis map with a nervous look. Cain took a deep breath before yelling out, "Prepare to commence a blind-jump".

Everyone turned to the admiral with shock and disbelief and Tolen said it all for everyone when he said, "Ma'am if we jump now, we won't have a clean jump". Cain nodded and roared angrily, "If we don't retreat then we're dead". She turned to one of the other officers and yelled out, "All hands prepare for jump".

The battlefield soon transformed into a jumbled mess of metal with the wrecks of the enormous battlestars and dockyards, creating huge obstacles for any jump in or from the area. Yet that did not deter the battlestar as it continued to fire all of its weapons and maneuver to get at least a possibly clean jump.

The Cylon fleet immediately saw what was about to happen and started to launch missiles at the retreating colonial forces but they were too late as white flashes occurred in space, signaling the jump of the _Pegasus_ and other survivors.

On one of the Cylon basestars, stood two other humanoid Cylons, one a thickly built male and the other, a dark-haired woman. As they saw the survivors retreating, the man turned to the woman and replied, "What do you think we should do next"?

The woman replied, "Hunt them down". They both turned to another humanoid Cylon in the form of a woman who replied, "I already have them in my sights, just give me a few hours and then I will deliver you the location of the survivors". The two other Cylon humanoids nodded and they all walked off to conduct their respective duties.

Meanwhile, the space outside of the basestar suddenly came alive as they and their Raider squadrons launched scores of missiles, some of them nukes, on the Colonials in the area. Soon the area turned bright as that of the sun as the missiles tore and incinerated the ships, stations and the structures. After the explosions died down, they soon turned their weapons on the planet Scorpion.

**

* * *

Author notes.**

1. I realize that the fact that the Pegasus managed to survive as long as she did is contrary to the mini-series where the colonial forces were disabled as if someone had turned off a light switch but I felt that if the Pegasus could survive an initial Cylon assault long enough to make a jump then perhaps she should have had some layer of protection against cybernetic attacks. Also, as mentioned on websites about the new series, it stated that Cain suffered mental problems as a result of the battle so it had to be somewhat horrifying for her in order for her to develop the condition.

2. Sorry for not continuing but I felt that this was a good point to stop since I'm betting we'll find out about the next few battles that the Battlestar _Pegasus_ will endure including loosing 800 of her crew thanks to a Cylon agent discovering their location.

Well this ends my Battlestar Galactica fanfic. This is my first story outside the realm ofGodzilla and Gundam so it may look alittle dull compared to theother stories. Still I did take the time to do some research and write to the best of my ability.

As always, please read andreview, I would be very gratefull.


End file.
